


Ghilanas

by Ghxst_zz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxst_zz/pseuds/Ghxst_zz
Summary: Every great hero has a beginning; A side we never see - locked behind closed doors and hushed whispers. A prelude before shit hits the fan, so to speak. Even those that seem so impossibly out of reach. Yes, even they were ‘normal’ people once. Lethanavir ‘Lavellan’ - Andraste's so-called Champion, the Saviour of Thedas - is no exception to this.Long before the heavens were ripped open and he became Inquisitor, Lethanavir was just a Dalish first. Then, an assassin and a father.--The origin story of my Inquisitor. Most of the tags are mostly in preparation for future chapters :)





	Ghilanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lethanavir had lost the race. Again. He was doubled over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Evune was laying on the ground, a little ways away, laughing. “I win again, lethal’lin.” She teased, propping herself up on her elbows. “Maybe you’ll win next time, if you don’t trip again.”
> 
> “It’s not funny!” He whined, although he couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little. Her laughter was contagious.

The Emerald Graves, 9:28 Dragon.

“....Lethal’lin? Hello? Are you even listening to me?” A voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Ah, no, sorry. What were you saying?” Lethanavir admitted, stifling a yawn into his hand as he looked at his friend. He must’ve fallen asleep. If the look on Evune’s face was anything to go by anyways. In the distance the sun was only just beginning to set. The sunset painted the sky and clouds a variety of orange and pink hues, blanketing the greenery around them in the day’s last rays of warmth.

“I was saying we should go before it gets too dark,” Evune said, shoving Lethanavir’s shoulder playfully as he sat up. “My mum has probably already figured out that I ditched my lessons, anyways.”

Lethanavir laughed, “Yeah, my dad definitely knows that I skipped class. We’ll probably be cleaning the halla pen for weeks as punishment.” He offered his hand to help Evune up from where she sat. She accepted his outstretched hand with a small ’thanks’ as he pulled her to her feet. They stood there for a moment, gears turning in their heads as matching grins spread over their faces.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Last one back does the other’s cleaning duties?” 

“You’re on.” Lethanavir said, positioning himself to take off. He would definitely win this time. He was determined. ”Ready?” 

Evune nodded, mirroring her friend. “Go!” She yelled and both of them took off in the direction of their camp. 

Lethanavir had lost the race. Again. He was doubled over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Evune was laying on the ground, a little ways away, laughing. “I win again, lethal’lin.” She teased, propping herself up on her elbows. “Maybe you’ll win next time, if you don’t trip again.”

“It’s not funny!” He whined, although he couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little. Her laughter was contagious. But, it was true. He had tripped over a tree root and was sent tumbling into a mud puddle. He had some bumps and bruises and a wounded ego, but he was fine otherwise. He just needed a really good bath.

“‘Ma’hallain! There you are,” Evune’s mother, Iveani, called out. She had a stern look on her face, no doubt ready to scold her daughter for her disappearing act. “Hello Lethanavir,” Iveani said curtly, 

“Hello, Iveani,” He responded curtly, albeit a little nervously.

“I believe your father wishes to have a word with you.”

He gulped nervously, nodding. “See you later, lethal’lan. Good luck,” He whispered the last part, waving nervously to the two before he wandered off to find his father, the keeper. 

Campfires lit up around the camp as the last rays of light disappeared as he searched for his father. Between the tops of the trees, the sky had turned a dark blue, the stars already peaking out to watch over them. Only the hunters would still be outside the camp now. He found his father talking with Adhlean, the clans crafter. “Babae,” He said, tugging on his dad’s robe to get his attention.

“Ah, ‘Ma’vherain, there you are.” His father smiled proudly. “Well, Adhlean, think about it, alright? We’ll continue this later,” He said, reaching for his son's hand before walking away. “So, what did you do today?” His father asked him gently, smiling down at him. Lethanavir had no doubt that he would be scolded later, but it seemed like he was safe for now.

“Evune and I went exploring,” Lethanavir said,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this far :) This is by far the biggest writing project/fanfic I've ever planned. So, any and all feedback is welcome! Currently this chapter is still a big ol' WIP, but I figured I'd post what I have so far :)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Lethal’lin / Lethal’lan: A term used by close friends and clan mates who are like family (‘lin - masc / ‘lan - femme)  
> ‘Ma’hallain: my baby halla - an endearment for children  
> ‘Ma’verhain: my lion cub - an endearment for children  
> 


End file.
